Question: $ -125\% - 1 - 0.8 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -125\% = -\dfrac{125}{100} = -1.25 $ Now we have: $ -1.25 - 1 - 0.8 = {?} $ $ -1.25 - 1 - 0.8 = -3.05 $